Shiver
by apprivoise
Summary: To Roxas, it's a normal day. On the outside, everything is fine. But on the inside, something seems to happen. Whether it be for the best or the worst, he has yet to find out. AkuRoku.
1. Goodmorning

It may have just been the hot summer air or the sweet smelling ice cream that made Roxas want to stay out late and just sit upon the clock tower. His friends were gone. Summer vacation seemed to change by the time that senior year was there.

Olette was with her boyfriend. Hayner was with his girlfriend. Pence was with family in the next town over.

Roxas wasn't really popular beyond his small group of friends, though it should bother him. He didn't expect to have many friends once he came to Twilight Town. So, he was ok the way he was with them.

A soft buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts and he quickly searched his pockets for the phone he had placed into one of them. When he finally found it, it was from his triplet Sora.

"_Roxas! Where are you? Do you realize that you are supposed to be here with me and Ven to watch the movies? Even Terra and Aqua came over… And surprisingly Kairi and Riku are deciding to come…"_

"Has anyone told you that you are a quick talker?" He sighed over the phone, finishing off the rest of his ice cream before throwing the stick into the distance.

"_Riku does all the time is that a problem? Anyways, you have to hurry home. You have to get the soda and cook dinner this time!" _Sora quickly hung up and then Roxas went to the main street, heading to the small market area to pick up what they needed.

Riku? Kairi? Terra? Aqua? They were all coming…? Why did they have to come **this** time? Roxas had no one and the only people he wanted to talk to were gone and they had all said that they couldn't text or talk for a while.

What a bummer…

Without even realizing it, while Roxas was walking, there were a few college boys in front of him, talking, not noticing him either. When he finally realized they were there, he had fallen back and the soda was, luckily, still in his arms.

He let out a loud groan and he shivered a bit. He hadn't taken a fall like that before. Had he really been walking that fast? What about the others? Well the others seemed to be slightly fazed. The taller one, a red-head, laughed and extended his arm, offering his hand. "Always look where you are walking kid. Got it memorized?"

Roxas let out a small grunt and got up on his own, shivering again. Was he getting a cold or something?

"I'm not a kid. Now, I have to go. Sorry for hitting into you." Roxas wanted to just brush past them but the red-head grabbed his arm.

"Hey! You can't be going that quickly. You're cute. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He used his index finger and pointed to his head a bit. Roxas raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy? He was obviously cocky… And had he just called him cute…?

"Nice to meet you. I have to go now. I'm late getting home…" He heard his phone ring again and he went to take it out.

Axel laughed then he said, "Someone must be urgent in getting your attention kid. That's the third time." Roxas just looked at the phone. Three times?

The blonde next to Axel elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on Axel. We should escort this kid home. Especially if he's so distracted. There are so many odd people. Ya know?" Axel nodded then he grabbed the boys phone from him.

Roxas gasped and he tried to jump and get the phone that the red-head had taken. "Um, excuse me? That's not something you do when you first meet someone." He said angrily, grunting as the red-head just ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Demyx and I are gonna escort you home. How's that? Sound fun?" Roxas just stood there, shivering. Was he really that cold? It was summer..

By the time the trio reached Roxas' house it was starting to get late. He went to the door, still arguing with Axel about his phone. The red-head just laughed and made fun of his height.

Roxas knocked on the door and to his bad luck, his older brother Cloud, opened the door. He was all smiles until he noticed the college boys. What was also bad was that Cloud knew them. "What are you two doing with my little brother, Axel?" Axel just glanced down at the shocked looking Roxas.

"Well, you see, Demyx and I were just doing to get some drinks and head to the beach to chill when he bumped into us. I decided to walk him home. Just to be nice to the almighty Cloud Strife." Axel just laughed at the end. Cloud remained serious.

"Roxas, come on. Sora and Ventus are waiting for dinner. Aqua and Terra are gonna be here soon." He ushered his younger brother into the house then looked at Axel and Demyx.

"Sora is going to kill me if I don't ask. Would you two like to join us in movie night?" Cloud wasn't their friend, but they agreed. Axel smiled at a sudden thought.

"Your brother, his name is Roxas?" Cloud had already let Demyx in. "Why do you ask Axel?" "Just because, y a know. I seem to have taken a liking to the kid. He's much different than you are." Cloud just grimaced and let him in.

The night seemed to drag on, especially for Roxas. The two college boys were all buddy-buddy with everyone. He didn't mind that, but neither talked to him. Only to Sora and Ventus and Cloud. Roxas wasn't ever included. Why did that bother him?

It wasn't until he heard his phone ring that he left the movie night happily. He noticed it was Zack Fair.

'_Roxas! I got a text from Cloud. What's up?'_

If it wasn't for Zack and his puppy-dog like attitude, Roxas wouldn't have been friends with anyone. Cloud and Zack have been dating for a long time, since he could remember. He didn't mind it at all, he just didn't want to see them making out all the time. But, Cloud usually texted Zack to let him know when one of the triplets were under the weather. Knowing Cloud, he had noticed the lonely emotions that radiated off of Roxas.

'_**Just movie night. Everyone is over.'**_

'_What about Hayner, Pence, and Olette?'_

'_**Busy. Can we not talk about this?'**_

'_I SEE! SOMEONE ELSE IS OVER!'_

Roxas let out an annoyed grunt and went to his room, not noticing that Axel had watched him leave.

'_**Axel and Demyx. I accidently hit into them and they "escorted" me home.'**_

'_And Cloud let them into the house?'_

Nice one big mouth, Roxas thought to himself. Now Zack is gonna go into protective puppy-dog mode and run over here.

'_**You should know Sora. If someone comes over, he has to let them in and have them join… I just don't care. Can we stop talking about it? I'm tired.'**_

'_Liar. So what's the matter exactly?'_

What was the matter? What exactly had either of the college boys done to him to make him angry?

'_**I just don't like being alone….'**_

What Roxas didn't know was that the red-head had followed him. A small chuckle was heard and Roxas wiped around, throwing his phone. All of the messages on the screen. Roxas glared at the boy from the doorway. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He asked angrily.

Axel picked up the phone then he glanced at the messages quickly. "You went off alone. Plus everyone is having fun. I got bored. And by this message, you're lonely."

Roxas went and grabbed his phone quickly, but Axel grabbed the boys wrists, pushing him against the nearest wall. He struggled underneath the taller male. "This isn't what people do to other people when they first meet…" Roxas growled a bit, wiggling. Axel smiled and he lowered his head a bit. "But I think you're cute. Cloud would never let me talk to you if he knew I thought you were cute." The red-head said into his ear, making the blonde shiver. "I don't like boys." Lie. "Get off of me, this is awkward." Lie.

Axel quickly saw through those lies, but he let go anyways. "Roxas, lying isn't going to get you anywhere. Especially with me." He just smirked at him, handing him is phone. "Zack texted back."

'_Then go have fun.'_ The screen read and when Roxas looked up to say something, Axel was already gone.

Roxas shivered and he mumbled, "Am I sick?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

My only disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC. The idea is mine and that is all. I don't see the point in putting my disclaimer up EVERY CHAPTER because if you've seen it once, you should know.

Anyways, please please please enjoy. Second chapter will be written later and uploaded tomorrow. Every other day upload I hope.:)


	2. Goodevening

It must have been a month before he heard from the red-headed college goer. Roxas was coming from the clock tower when he noticed Demyx and Axel going towards the store. He let out a small noise of annoyance but stuck it out.

He went in and hurried to get his things, but not quickly enough.

"Roxxxxxxxy!" Axel's flamboyant friend called and tackle hugged him. Roxas grunted and he mumbled, "I barely know you."

"Well I know you! Cloud and Zack talk about you a lot!" Demyx just smiled at him and then glanced over at the silent, smirking red-head. He didn't speak. Yet.

"Movie night? Cloud said we could come over if we wanted. Care to show us the way again?" Demyx proceeded to say as Roxas just went to check out the sodas. He could feel Axel's eyes on him, and it bothered him.

"Hurry up or I will leave you both here." Roxas grunted and left the store, starting to walk.

It didn't take them a while til they reached the house, Roxas just walking in, the college boys trailing him. He noticed the others just invite them in. Demyx went to the living room while Axel followed Roxas to the kitchen.

"I don't like you following me." Lie. "It's getting annoying." Semi-truth. His silence was what bothered him.

"Question. When did you figure out you liked boys?" Roxas froze in his tracks as he put the soda away. What made him say this now? "Care to answer, Rox?"

"Don't use a nickname on me. I don't know you. And to answer your question, I don't know. I just do. That is all I know." Roxas mumbled and he heard Axel chuckle.

In Roxas' mind, he was melting. The red-head had such a beautiful voice and when he laughed, it was like heaven. Sure, Zack and Cloud didn't like Axel and Demyx all too much, he still didn't care. Roxas wouldn't ever admit it, but he felt an instant attraction. Or was in an interest?

Axel was closer than he realized, waving his hand in Roxas' face. "Hey? Cutie? You in there?" Roxas just glared. "I was thinking. Seems like you don't know what that is."

Axel chuckled then leaned against the fridge. "Need help? I can cook well." Roxas shook his head. "Everyone likes you in there, I'm going to just make the food. Go."

Axel watched him nevertheless. He didn't care what Roxas said, and that was more than obvious.

When Roxas finished the pizzas and the salads, he went and called everyone, disappearing before everyone came in. Of course, by that time, Axel had already left to talk to everyone. Axel looked for him, trying not to make anything obvious.

Roxas wanted to disappear and that's what he seemed to do best with. When everyone had gotten up, Roxas was slipping out the back door. Yet, unknowingly, Cloud and Zack were waiting for that. Roxas stood frozen as he saw the two older boys. He then frowned and got his jacket on still.

"So Roxas, where do you think you're going?" Cloud's soft voice seemed irritatingly loud against the silence of the night. Zack was in the shadows a bit, leaning against the house, not a smile in sight.

"The clock tower to have an ice cream. I wanted to be alone."

"I don't think so, kiddo." Zack said and then smiled a bit, lessening the tension slightly. "We're worried about you Rox. You act differently now. Since you met Axel and Demyx. Is there something wrong that we should know?" Zack was acting like a parent puppy-dog now.

"I'm going now. I'll see you guys after everyone leaves." Roxas went to walk past him, but Zack was quick and held out his arm. Roxas grimaced.

Now, it was Cloud's turn to speak. "Roxas, we need to know this stuff. Sora and Ven are worried. They haven't heard you talk in a long time. Same for us."

Roxas looked at his brother, turning to face him full on. "What do you mean? I talk all the t-"

"About your feelings? No. You don't. What happened to the happy Roxas we like seeing?" Roxas froze, watching him a bit.

What **had** happened to him? Was it really true that he had changed that much?

Roxas gave up and looked down. What was he supposed to tell his older brother? That for some reason, he started getting the shakes when Axel was around? That he was intrigued with him? That he was jealous that he had never experienced real love like they had? No… He could never say that to Cloud or Zack.

"I just don't know right now… I'm just confused." "And it's ok to be like that Roxas, but don't shut us out. We are your family." Zack smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair gently. Roxas nodded then he slid his jacket off, heading back inside to be met with an anxious looking Axel.

Cloud and Zack stared at Roxas then to the smirking Axel. Cloud was the first to speak, "What are you going exactly?"

"I have to use the bathroom and since it is only my second time being here, I need someone to help me and I thought that since I also wanted seconds, I could ask Roxas." His smirk just widened into a grin. Cloud just glared. "Hey come one, Strife, I'm not gonna hurt the kid. Everyone needs to take a piss here and there." Axel laughed.

Roxas' body shivered a bit, and that was noticeable by everyone. "Fine. I'll show you…" He said finally then he went and hung his jacket up, having to reach up a bit. He felt Axel's eyes on his ass the whole time.

He went up the stairs and then he went all the way down the hall. "Here's the bathroom. Got it memorized?" Roxas smirked, using Axel's own saying against him. And that did the trick; Axel shut up and his eyes widened. A few seconds later, he chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "I like you kid. Nice. Thanks."

Roxas nodded and turned to leave to go into the living for a change. Axel grabbed his waist then he pulled him into the dark bathroom. Roxas let out a surprised gasp. "WHAT ARE YOU-"

Axel's lips with on his neck, slowling nipping and sucking on his pulse in a few areas. "I hate to rush things, but you are just adorable. I gotta mark you mine. Got it memorized?" His voice grew husky as he whispered into Roxas' ear.

Roxas' body involuntarily shivered and he leaned back against the tall, strong boy. "S-Stop it Axel… I'm not yours… I don't want to be yours…." Lies. Lies. LIES.

"Stop lying to yourself and me. Damn Roxas, you know that you'll be mine soon. Cloud or not." Axel whispered then he just held Roxas there in a tight embrace from behind, his arms around his shoulders lazily.

Roxas just stood there, shivering a bit, not knowing what to do. He felt Axel bit on his neck a few times, sucking lightly. He could tell there would be marks there soon.

Out of reaction, Roxas let out a few small, shy moans, lifting his hands to hold onto Axel's. He could feel his breath slowly moving up his jaw. A hand was moved and then it moved his chin, to face the boy, he presumed.

Axel's lips were against his in seconds. It wasn't a rushed kiss. It wasn't a hard needy kiss. It was just soft and slow. Roxas pulled away quickly, almost falling over, but Axel held him tightly. This time, Roxas was facing his chest. Was that Axel's heartbeat that was so quick? Or was that his own?

"Roxas. Stop pretending. Be yourself around me. Cloud or not, you will be mine." He heard the words again before the lips were placed against his mouth. What was Roxas allowing?

When Axel and Demyx finally left with the others, the hickeys were able to be seen. Cloud was suspicious, but he didn't see them so he didn't know. Yet.

While cleaning up, he overheard Zack and Cloud talking.

"Zack, I'm worried about Roxas. He has no idea who he's getting involved with!" His voice seemed strained and sad.

A deep sigh was heard then Zack spoke, "Cloud. I know. You know that I know, but we can't help it. It's obvious that Roxas has some kind of… Interest?" A slight question was added to the word, "In Axel. I can't help that, and you can't either. Whatever happens happens. Let's just hope that Axel will be able to treat Roxas well… unlike all the other people he's been with."

What did they mean? Axel hurt people? What would Axel do to him if he didn't do what he wanted?

Suddenly, a text interrupted his thoughts an unkown number.

'_**Roxas. Why is it that you worry about everyone but yourself? Don't you need to worry about how you treat yourself instead of how others treat you?'**_

Had Axel actually heard what Zack and Cloud said?

The answer was yes. Axel had stood at the front door, mid-knock.

The answer to Zack was yes. He would treat him differently. Because Roxas deserved everything.


	3. Goodafternoon

**A/N: **So... This chapter sucks. In a way where, I should definitely re-read and re-edit everything i have a problem with. so sorry for the awful way everything was put! Enjoy my edits!

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed a bit as he glanced at the upcoming trolley. Had summer vacation already passed that quickly?<p>

He sighed and he rubbed his forehead, hurrying in before going to James Night High School. Cool name right? Yeah not really.

When he got into the school, he was hit with a body. Ok, ok, well actually it was Olette. She was crazy sometimes, and she knew that. But anyways, she explained to him how her crazy vacation was with her boyfriend and then they met up with Hayner and Pence before Roxas went to get his time table for the classes. When Roxas looked at the office, he smiled, happily greeting his brothers and their friends.

"ROXXXXY!" Sora lunged at him but luckily Riku held him back.

To be clear, both Ventus' and Sora's friends were in senior year. He just happened to have juniors in college friends. Mental sigh.

"Good morning, Sora. Sorry I left without you guys, you know Olette." Roxas smiled sweetly then Ventus just chuckled, looking over his time table.

After they all decided which classes they had together, they left to go to their first class.

For Roxas, it was Art. He shared that with Ventus, Kairi, and Terra.

When he entered the room, he froze then he groaned and hurried to go to a seat in the back. Was his luck on the first day really that bad?

The teacher, Mrs. Clow, introduced herself, she also told everyone about a change. "Since I have been looking for a student teacher since last year, I finally got a boy from the college to come and help for his college credits. Please welcome Mr. Flynn kindly and give him a pleasant time helping here." She smiled at the class then to Axel and he just smirked.

During our already assigned project, Axel came and sat near Roxas at a table. Ventus glanced over and Terra just nudged him.

"So kid, it's surprising to see you here. I couldn't believe that you actually like art." He laughed out a bit then he looked at his drawing slightly. "What exactly are you trying to convey here with the black face." Axel asked, his finger hovering over the faceless figure on the piece of canvas.

Roxas sighed then he mumbled, "Please go away, Axel. I want to be left in piece while I have my dignity still." Axel chuckled then he leaned over and whispered, "Did Cloud notice the hickey?" He pulled on Roxas' collar, revealing the lighter hickey.

His eyes widened and he quickly jerked back, turning to look at the student teacher. He glared then he whispered, "Luckily no one did. Now go away." By the end of the short statement, his voice had a slight growl to it.

Axel got up, but not before saying, "I'm disappointed." He left and went to check out the other projects.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat at lunch, barely touching his food. What exactly was he supposed to tell everyone?<p>

"_Oh yeah, Cloud, Zack… Axel says that I'm his. That's ok right?"_

He'd rather get beaten before he said anything like that to his brother and the puppy-dog. He rubbed his temples, ignoring the conversations going on at the other side of the table. He felt someone next to him and he assumed it was Namine, his old friend who just moved to Twilight Town, and he leaned against the persons arm.

He let out a small whine and then he encountered a strong arm also wrapping around his mid section. He hurried and looked up, "A-Axel?" He whispered and he was answered with a grin.

Roxas heard a squeal and he blocked his ears quickly. Sora. "AXEL! YOU'RE WORKING HERE NOW?" Sora hurried away from a now clearly annoyed Riku and sat across from him.

Axel shook his head, smirking. He kept his arm tight around Roxas. No one seemed to notice and that's what bothered him. "Nah. Just a semester with the Art kids then I can get my credit." He chuckled a bit at his statement.

Roxas got up swiftly and everyone at the long table looked up at him. "Rox? You ok?" Ventus whispered, clearly confused. Roxas just left and headed to his free period.

* * *

><p>Once there, he disappeared into the deserted Art room and he went and sat by the back windows, working on his project. It wasn't until he heard someone behind him that he looked up.<p>

A scowl was the first thing that flashed across his features. "I don't like you." Lie. "Can't you just leave me alone? You annoy me." Lie.

Usually, when they'd be at Roxas' house, Axel would grab him, but he knew his boundaries. Even if it made him irritated. "Roxas, what have I told you about lying? I mean, for everyone now too. It's bothersome when you can't just tell your own feelings to someone." He smirked at the glaring teen. "Senior in high school or not, I like you. Sure, I'm a few years older than you but does it really matter?" Axel questioned.

He hurried and turned back to his project, deciding that he could ignore him if he wanted. He sketched at the person's clothes, deciding it was going to be male. Roxas glanced at Axel who was watching him intently. "Stop staring." Lie.

Then something hit him.

"You heard what Zack and Cloud said Thursday. Was that you who sent me the text?" Roxas looked up into the red-heads shockingly green eyes. Was this the first time he noticed the purple teardrop like tattoos?

Axel snorted. Had the shrimp really found out? "So what if I sent the text or not? They are just trying to make me give up. They think I'm always-.."

"Do you abuse your boyfriends or girlfriends Axel?" Roxas' voice seemed to get quieter by the time his question was asked, his eyes leaving his gaze. What was Axel doing to him?

"What gave you…. Oh what they said.." The red-head pyro sighed then he said, "No. I don't. I guess.. I have a thing for cheating on people. I'm a player, if you want to say. Just the past. You are different though…"

Roxas' eyes teared up. Why was he going to cry? What made him want to cry?

The bell suddenly rung and he jumped up from his spot and he avoided Axel's gaze. "Roxas. Stop." He said and grabbed the senior's arm before he left. Roxas stared at the ground, wide-eyed. "You aren't happy I'm around. I can tell, but the thing is, I am happy. I don't normally feel content around people. That's why I try to hop from person to person. Shit excuse I know, but you deserve to know. When I say you are mine, I mean it. In every way shape and form. I don't care who you love right now, or have a crush on, but you will always be mine. I plan to share a long life with you whether you want to or not. Roxas, I am falling for you. Can't you stop running from me and accept what is happening?"

Could he?

* * *

><p>The day ended on a mild note as he was given no homework for the remainder of the day. It was a Friday. Such an awkward day to start school, and of course, it was movie night. Roxas wasn't planning on doing much. Luckily, it wasn't his day to cook.<p>

So after school, everyone just came over on the trolley, not bothering to go to their homes yet. Roxas sat alone. Hayner, Pence, and Olette couldn't come, which hurt him a bit. He wanted someone.

They got home and all separated and did homework in groups, except for Roxas, who escaped to his designated room and just tried to nap.

He heard someone come into his room some time later and then he heard a chuckle. It was familiar but he couldn't point it out. "Wow kiddo, sleeping this early?"

Roxas shot up quickly and he eyed his brother's friend Reno. "**RENO!**" He yelled and he latched onto him, hugging him closely. "I missed you so much you crazy!" Roxas smiled up at the red-head.

"Aye, you know, everyone is busy especially when they get into the military! I'm high up now. I'm pretty tight with a lot of people." He winked at his friend's younger brother teasingly.

Their relationship was platonic. Nothing was gained from it and nothing was lost. Reno had been there when they lost most of their family in a fire and Cloud had to take care of them. Reno was a weird guy but he was always helpful. It was a comfort to know that the one person he told everything to was here for once.

"Great! But, why exactly are you here Reno?" Roxas asked suddenly, but he didn't lose his smile.

"Cloud's famous movie nights? Of course. And I heard that he even invited my littler brother. So I had to make sure he was kept in line. Oh and another thing, wanna meet a friend of mine?" The shine in Reno's eyes showed that this friend was even more special to him.

There were two things that hit Roxas quickly.

1. Who was his brother?

2. Who is this "friend"?

Reno's eyes wavered when he saw the younger boy look scared. "Hey, my brother and my friend are good people at heart. Hey! Seph! Come in and meet Roxas! Axel don't be shy either!" Reno's voice seemed to bounce around the boy's skull before he really heard him.

"A-Axel is your brother!" He yelled, jumping up from his spot on the bed, practically falling. If it wasn't for two very strong arms and a nice seeming chest, he would have really hurt himself. He looked up and saw Axel, grinning down at him. "Aye babe." Axel said smoothly.

Roxas hurried out of his arms and then bumped into someone else. He froze when he turned around. Then it hit him. Seph. Did that mean…

"Are you the famous Sephiroth?" He whispered and looked up at him. His face was void of emotion. Reno just laughed at all of this.

Sephiroth nodded and he said, "It's nice to meet you. Whenever I see these two your family is always what they talked about. I had to come and experience everything for myself. I hope you don't mind Roxas." He smiled slightly at the end.

Reno looked up at him, his eyes pleading for something, but also showing admiration. Then he turned to Axel. "So you know already know each other?" Axel shrugged and chuckled. "Yeah if you wanna say that. Roxas and I bumped into each other a few months ago now I work part time at his high school." Axel was so cool.

"Roxas? You ok?" Reno suddenly said. Roxas sure felt dizzy. He needed to drink something quickly. "I'm fine. I just don't… Axel and you… and Sephiroth… All of this is confusing…" He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Next thing he knew, he was at the kitchen, drinking water, looking at Axel.

* * *

><p>That night ended either very good or very bad. Axel and all of the others had to stay because of power outages.<p>

The next thing he knew, Roxas was in bed, curled into Axel.

While Roxas slept, Axel held him there, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. "You, Roxas, deserve everything. Let me be able to show you everything…."


	4. Dawn

**A/N: **Again, another update. Uh.. Well this one, I tried really hard to look over everything I wrote. If there are problems PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE tell me what is wrong and I will fix it quickly. I hate having good things get thrown away and not put to their full potential. Uh.. Well again, I hope you like it. Please R&R . I want good AND BAD feedback!

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up, he felt oddly warm. He nuzzled himself into whatever he felt and he yawned gently, which came out more as a squeak.<p>

Axel was staring down at him now.

Roxas' eyes glowed and he quickly moved away, falling off the bed. He landed on his back and he groaned out, trying to sit up. Axel peeked his head out from the side of the bed. "You seemed fine with me slipping in your bed last night instead of Reno with you." He chuckled and he got off to help the younger boy up.

When Roxas successfully stood, he was a little wobbly and his back stung a bit. "You freak me out." Truth; surprisingly.

Axel just shrugged then he stretched, revealing his belly button from the bottom of his shirt.

Roxas didn't realize he was staring until he heard a faint chuckle. "You know, if you just gave in, we could more fun than staring all the time. Doesn't it get boring, Roxas?" He whispered and he bent down, pulling the boys chin up, ready to claim his lips.

Then a knock came.

"Roxas! Axel! Get up! Cloud and Zack made breakfast already!" Reno's voice was loud and clear, then a deep yawn came. Sephiroth.

"Well I guess my fun is gone." Axel straightened back up then he headed over to the younger boys closet, successfully finding the right size sweatpants. "Mind if I borrow these for the day, Roxy?"

"Roxy?" He questioned the red-head, tilting his head to the side. "Since when did I say you could use nicknames with me?" He mumbled then he just nodded to his question and went to get some sweatpants on himself.

Roxas and Axel were downstairs twenty minutes later after having a problem with who was going to change where. When they finished, they decided it would have been better to just go back to back in the same room. Uncomfortable, but Roxas hated problems.

Roxas breathed in heavily and he sat down next to Sora and Ventus, smirking happily as Axel sat all the way at the other side of the now large dining table, next to Reno. Finally, Cloud and Zack sat down next to each other then they welcomed everyone to eat.

He ate slowly, enjoying every bit that went into his mouth. He felt a pair of eyes on his neck and then his eyes widened.

'_Shit… I didn't wear anything with a collar…_'

He looked over and saw Cloud's eyes grow dark. He tensed, but no one else noticed. Well, obviously Zack did and he glanced to wear Cloud's eyes were and they grew wide. They didn't say a thing. That was the one good thing that happened to Roxas that day.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, he went with Reno, Axel, and Seph to the movies to see Project X. While Reno and Sephiroth sat in the front few rows, Axel pulled Roxas to the back, in a corner.<p>

The whole movie, Axel's arm was securely around his shoulders, rubbing his arm a bit. In all honesty, Roxas didn't mind that and he knew that it would end badly, but he wanted to just enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Towards the end, Axel mumbled something in his ear and he kissed his lips deeply. He held onto his chin, squeezing his shoulder a bit. At that, Roxas gasped, opening his mouth practically allowing Axel's tongue to roam the warm cavern then fight over dominance.

When the movie ended, Roxas had a soft pink glow against his usually pale cheeks. Reno knew exactly what Axel was doing, and he couldn't stop him. This had happened before, he just hoped someone had informed the young high schooler about Axel beforehand.

When they reached the Strife residence, Roxas went to the second floor bathroom to go and wash up before dinner. Naturally, Axel followed.

* * *

><p>Roxas shivered, his back pressed against the door, his torso pressed against the red-head's. Axel was nipping at his neck, slowly sucking gently and biting. He was intent on making more marks. He knew that the previous morning, Cloud and Zack had seen the first one, and he wanted to let them know that there was still more to come.<p>

The blonde let out a low moan, holding the back of his shirt tightly, his hips bucking up against Axel's instinctively. "S-Stop… I don't want to b-be caught again…" His voice was soft and breathy when he talked, just giving Axel the knowledge that he was doing something good.

The large tents growing in their jeans were a slight problem. Axel moved and he knelt down a bit, un buttoning the boys jeans then pulling them down, giving Roxas a little more breathing room. Then came the boxers. Roxas gasped as cold air hit the hard erection. "A-Axel… P-Please… Don't.."

He pleaded, begged. But really, the proof of how he felt was plain and simple. He was very much aroused.

Axel knelt in front of him, slowly licking up the shaft, his breath hot, making it twitch. The soft sounds coming from Roxas told him again, he was doing it right. He slowly sucked and licked at the tip of him.

He wasn't ever a patient person, but with Roxas, he knew that the boy had never experienced this before and he wasn't going to make him scared.

Axel's head bobbed slowly against him. Roxas' hands slowly sneaked into Axel's hair, massaging his scalp a bit with his fingers as his hips rolled against the boy. He felt embarrassed. He didn't want to screw up. Axel groaned a bit, vibrating against him, making the boy groan out gently in pleasure.

"F-Faster…" Roxas moaned gently and rolled his hips again, wanting to feel more of this unknown pleasure that seeped into his every being.

Axel did just that and he moved against him still, sucking and licking. His head bobbed faster and his hand went up and he squeezed his balls gently, hearing him groan. It wasn't very long until the pleasure from the sucking and the pleasure from the fondling sent Roxas over the edge. He let out a low growl then a moan, holding tightly onto the unruly spiked red locks in front of him.

Axel swallowed everything then he slid the boys boxers and jeans back up, leaning down to kiss him as he stood. He held the kiss, making it as passionate and loving as he could. When Roxas wasn't breathing as hard, Axel pulled away from him.

"We should go and eat dinner." Axel whispered and checked his phone. Only twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>During those twenty minutes, Cloud and the others were just talking away, not really caring where the two went. Though, at the back of Cloud's mind, he worried, hoping that his little brother wasn't getting hurt or pleasured by the red-head.<p>

* * *

><p>When it was time to go, the news about another black out happened. Yet to their luck the trolley was still running. Axel, Reno, and Sephiroth were the last to leave. Roxas stood at the door, staring down. He was supposed to be pleasant and say goodbye, but he didn't know how.<p>

Axel reached down and pulled his chin up, kissing him deeply. Roxas' arms stayed down this time, since he was taken by surprised. When Axel finally pulled away, the blonde had yet another soft pink glow against his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The words that came out of his mouth, shocked Axel. "What does this make up… Friends with benefits?"<p>

Axel chuckled then he shook his head, ruffling his hair softly. "I love you Roxas. I wouldn't be something that meant nothing. Maybe, you and I could go on a few dates and see what happens there, but I promise, I won't do what I did earlier again, until you are ready." Roxas' blush darkened and he hurried and hugged him quickly.

Cloud saw the hug and he sighed a bit, but Zack just smiled.

To Roxas, this may be the start of something new, something beautiful. He didn't really know what he was going to expect from Axel.

The last words Axel spoke to him were simple.

"You deserve everything."

That phrase was burned into him. He didn't know what it meant, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to, but he didn't care. If Axel was going to let him take his time, then he knew that Axel had something very deep in his mind.

Roxas went to sleep that night, soundly, and not a word was uttered from anyone. A simple text was all he needed.

'_**I love you. Sleep well, Roxas.'**_


	5. Sunrise

When Monday rolled around, Roxas had an expression that could fool the world. He was frowning. Why? Well because why would he want to come to school with a permanent smile on his face, expressing to the world everything that he had done.

Roxas met up with everyone at the front of the school, plopping down next to his brother and nuzzling his neck, whimpering. He felt disgusting.

"Hey Roxy!" That voice. That god awful voice.

Roxas' head snapped up and he stood quickly, growling. "Leave. Me. Alone. Axel." His voice was hard, almost unbreakable. He was disgusted for being pulled into a world he didn't want to explore yet.

"Hey! Hey! What did I do to you?" Axel was "shocked". Roxas just looked back down, avoiding the looks from everyone in the area. Axel chuckled then he just ruffled his hair, bending down, whispering something.

"And I thought you liked me. Guess I have to think of better ways to convince you."

His head snapped up and he let out a small growl before standing quickly. Sora jumped up and held him back quickly. "Roxas… Don't. You know that Cloud will be angry if you start this fighting again…" Roxas' chest moved in huffs.

Terra and Ventus talked quickly to themselves then they got up and went to Axel, pushing him away quickly. Ventus was a little shaky. "Axel, whatever you said to him, don't do it again. Ok?" Axel looked down at the shorter boy, shocked.

"You.. You're telling _me _what to do?" He laughed then Terra said, "We aren't joking. Now go." He pushed his chest a bit, making Axel move back a couple steps, he stalked off quickly, not turning until he knew they wouldn't see him.

Roxas looked crushed.

* * *

><p>"What did he say to you Roxas?" Sora asked quickly as he held him there. "Leave me alone. I don't want to tell you." "Roxas. You have no choice or I will have to tell Zack or Cloud that Axel sexually harrassesd you."<p>

Roxas growled and struggled against him. "_And I thought you liked me. Guess I have to think of better ways to convince you_. Is what he said ok? Damnit Sora.. This is between red-head and me."

Sora froze. His grip only getting tighter. "That hickey was from him wasn't it?" His voice was quiet. "All the times you two would disappear… Roxas… He's over powering you!"

Roxas slumped in his arms. Ventus and Terra were looking at him, shocked, so was Riku. Riku was the first to speak up.

"We wouldn't tell you to stop what you are doing, because it won't make a difference, but we can protect you." Riku's voice was hard, like usual.

"I don't need protection." Roxas mumbled a bit. "He…. He was kind to me…. Believe it or not. I've never felt like this. Plus I don't think I'd be able to get protected… He's done worse than giving me a hickey.." His voice was broken.

No one had heard Roxas like this before, it was awkward and they didn't know what to respond with.

They were scared but not only for Roxas.

* * *

><p>When they finished school that day, they all went to the triplet's house. Axel had disappeared and they weren't bothered for the rest of the day.<p>

Once home, Roxas went to his room, his shoulders slumped. His feet went slowly up the stairs before he got to the hallway, standing outside his bedroom door. What had happened to him?

His phone started buzzing and he leaned against the wall, answering without looking at the caller's name.

"_I didn't realize you had such a temper little boy." _Axel's voice was soft and amused on the other side.

Roxas had had enough. "If you talk to me again, I'll call the cops."

"_Come on! That old trick? And what are you going to say to them when they come to your house and Cloud has to talk to them also? Cloud will be disappointed in his baby brother."_

"Why…" Roxas' voice was a whisper to hide his tears. "Why are you tricking me… I want to just be happy… Why…"

"_Because you are you Roxas. I think you don't know me well enough. Everyone obviously realizes I'm bad news. But didn't I tell you? You. Deserve. Everything. Nothing less, nothing more. I'm going to give you everything. Whether it be books, clothes, hookers, I don't care. Don't you get it? You are more special than you are giving yourself credit for."_

Roxas slid down the wall slowly and he held his knees in one arm, bringing them to his chest. His tears coating his knees. His other arm held the phone up. "Stop lyi-…"

"_You think I'm lying?" _A chuckle. _"Tell me one thing you want and I'll give it to you."_

"Kill me." Roxas was obviously lying.

"_I wouldn't do it. Never that! Why are you….. Roxas…. Are you crying?"_

Roxas let out a chocked sob and he whispered, "Gotta go, Cloud is coming…"

The triplet heard his brother's voice coming up the stairs. His footsteps getting nearer.

"_Don't hang up on me Roxas!" _Axel shouted over the phone as Cloud got there.

"Axel… I have to go…" He whispered into the phone then Cloud dropped down next to his brother.

"_Don't damnit!" _His voice rang through the silent hallway while Cloud grabbed the phone and he pulled his brother into his arms.

"Axel Flynn, if I hear that you are near my little brother ever again, I won't stop to kill you myself. Whatever you have done, I swear, you will pay for dearly." Cloud hung the phone up and cradled his sobbing brother in his arms. "It's ok… It's ok…" His voiced cooed to Roxas.

"Did I fail you Cloud… I tried…. I wanted to be happy…. Like you…." Roxas' voice was soft as he talked ten minutes later.

"No. You could never fail me, Roxas. Just don't go near him ok? I don't want to have you get hurt again. Just answer this, did you have sex with him?" Roxas held back another sob. "No. He just… He just… Pleasured me a little… That's all…."

"A blow job I'm guessing…" Cloud whispered then Roxas cried again.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Roxas had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Cloud brought him downstairs and laid him on the couch, laying his head in his lap. Cloud stroked his hair gently as he leaned against Zack. He was upset. He didn't know what to do.<p>

Everyone looked at the red, puffy eyed Roxas."Is he ok?" Ventus was the first to speak up as Cloud looked at the triplet.

"He is just worn out. I think he needs to stay home and rest for a couple of days. Now you boys," He pointed to Riku and Terra, "you have to get going soon. Sorry." Cloud tried to smile but he couldn't. Zack rubbed his back then smiled for him.

* * *

><p>Axel growled as he paced his dorm room, growling out curses and other unintelligible words. "HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" He finally screamed, making Reno and Demyx jump. Sephiroth just held Reno closely.<p>

"How dare he tell me to stop talking to Roxas! ROXAS WAS ASKING TO BE KILLED! HE WAS CRYING!" His voice boomed as his anger rose. His body felt hot, on fire almost. His palms ached to go and strangle Cloud Strife.

"Calm down, right now." The steel-blue haired boy said. "This is absurd. If you loved the kid so much then why did you tease him? I mean, he is still a kid compared to you. You have always teased kids, taken their virginity then left them to wallow in their own sadness. What is the difference with Cloud's little brother?"

Axel turned to him, his body shaking. Reno jumped up quickly and he grabbed his little brother's arm, holding him back from attacking Zexion, the one who just talked. "I am in love with him. Exactly! Have you ever loved, Mister I-Can't-Love! No! Roxas is alone! His whole being screams loneliness! I cherish him for being stronger than I had ever been!... He is someone who deserves to be brought back to life! To never cry and always smile! I have never seen him smile. Only those fake disgusting ones."

Axel felt his heart thumping in his ears as his body grew hotter.

Everyone stayed quiet. They didn't understand what Axel was trying to say.

Had Roxas changed him this much?

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up in a huff, his chest heaving and his body getting abnormally hot. He held onto his chest as he felt some tight feeling. What was this?<p>

Cloud looked up from his book and he glanced at Roxas. "Hey sleepyhead."

Why was he burning?


	6. Sunset

Cloud looked at his sleeping brother, who seemed to writhe in pain underneath the sheets of the bed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to a solemn looking Zack Fair. "We have a visitor. He insists that he talks to you."

Cloud growled lightly and he stood up. "Watch over Roxas. Make sure he doesn't come downstairs." He warned then he left his seat and he stalked to the kitchen, seeing the flaming red-head.

"What did I say to you exactly? Didn't I say to not come here?" His voice seemed to boom over the silence.

Axel's head tilted up and he turned around. He was wearing his red skater shoes, a red v-neck, and black and silver accented skinny jeans.

When Cloud looked in his eyes, he noticed the fire that blazed in them. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"Cloud. I told you this once right? That I liked one of your little brothers. Remember? Back in senior year. Do you remember?" Axel's voice seemed to burn with passion as he growled out his words. "That was when you had to move and take the boys here. Remember when I helped you, when I comforted the triplets and tucked them in? Zack, Demyx, and Zexion all helped…"<p>

"Why are you bringing that up?" Cloud growled, taking a quick step towards him. "Why are you bringing those memories up in this house?"

"To prove a point. I saw the way Roxas screamed and cried in his sleep, when no one else was there to help him forget. He was broken. I helped him forget. Forget me, and everyone that hurt him. You don't bring up your parents because Roxas forgot." Axel slowed his words then he glanced behind Cloud to see a shadow then it disappeared.

"I haven't forgotten the promise we made. Once Roxas was old enough, I'd help him remember. I'd love him. Make him see what I can help him do.. To deal with. Remember?"

Cloud growled again then he looked up at Axel. "I refuse to let him remember. You are bringing him pain and suffering. Like they did before. I don't want him to see those memories again. Never. While I am alive, I will never let Roxas suffer as we all did!"

* * *

><p>It took only two swift movements and then suddenly Axel had Cloud against the wall, his hand holding the shorter one up by the front of his shirt. "I will never hurt him. You used to trust me until I starting doing that shit again. I couldn't wait to see Roxas. I waited three years, THREE FUCKING YEARS! To see the boy that was supposed to be mine back in senior year!" Axel rose his voice louder. His eyes blazed and suddenly he started feeling that hot feeling again.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas gasped as he sat up in bed again, his chest moving quickly. He looked around quickly and noticed Zack smiling at him. "Hey sleepyhead! Cloud had to step out to talk to Sora and Riku. I'm watching you for now." He said cheerfully.<p>

Roxas rubbed his chest and his voice was hoarse. "I feel hot… My chest… It's so…. Hot…." He whispered and he closed his eyes as more tears fell. What was this tight feeling that was creeping its way back into his lungs. The heat was making his uncomfortable.

Then the yelling.

"What…. Who was that, Zack…" He looked over at the just as shocked college boy. Zack stood up quickly, but not quick enough. Roxas rushed out the door and he went shakily down the stairs, hearing Axel. Why was Axel here?

* * *

><p>"Roxas Strife will always be mine Cloud and I don't care what you think!" He yelled, standing over the Strife brother.<p>

"He's not a thing! He's a living being and I'll be damned if you touch him again!" Cloud's voice was like venom. It hit Axel hard to hear those words and he dropped Cloud's shirt and he stepped back, finally able to see the person that had been trying to find him.

"Roxas! Come back up here!" Zack called and then he froze as he noticed Axel moving slowly towards the shaking boy.

* * *

><p>Axel reached out and he pulled Roxas into his arms. Roxas didn't struggle. "Why am I yours Axel?" Was all Roxas was able to get out. The sound of Cloud's footsteps getting closer made Axel hold him closer.<p>

"Let. Him. Go. RIGHT NOW!" Cloud was so angry. No one would come into his home and do things to his little brothers, especially his old friends. Zack jumped over the railing then he pulled Cloud against his chest, not saying a word as he lover tried to get away. There was something that he could see that Cloud obviously couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Axel?" A voice worked its way into Axel's thoughts then he shot up and he gasped quickly, sitting up, his chest moving quickly. He looked around his dorm room bedroom. "Wh-… How did I get here?"<p>

"You called me last night and you said that if you didn't get Roxas out of the house soon, you'd go crazy." Reno's voice said softly then Axel looked over at the small boy on the floor, curled into a few blankets and a pillow under his head. He seemed peaceful.

"Axel… What did you do last night? Roxas was almost catatonic until Zexion went and took a look at him." Axel looked at his older brother, his chest moving slower now. "I can't remember… I went to Cloud's and… I threatened him to give Roxas back…. I… I was so…. I felt…" He held his head in his hands quickly before giving the sleeping boy a shy smile. "I'm just glad he's with me."

Roxas looked around Twilight Town, frowning. Why did it look so weird? What was he wearing?

A long black coat hung down to his feet, a hood over his head. He was on the clock tower…. With Axel? Was he wearing the same thing?

"Ya know, I didn't think you'd be this cool to be honest. You were pretty quiet for a while there Roxas." The red-head laughed, his hair bouncing a bit. They were enjoying Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Hey! I don't like being insulted!" Roxas' mouth moved for himself.

What was this?

"Well we should get going to Radiant Garden. Heard there's a shit ton of Heartless there." He smirked over at the blonde then he stood up, a black, swirling portel like thing opened behind him. The Roxas he seemed to embody stood and followed the happy looking red-head.

Where was this place? Radiant Garden did look like this… It was more ful of people? And what were those weird things coming towards them… Are those what the other Axel called Heartless?

There was this "WHOOSH" sound and suddenly two chakrams were in other Axel's hands, he was flipping them around. "Hey! Gotta fight the Heartless. SaΪx said. Got it memorized?" A goofy smile appeared on his lips and he jumped forward, fire flaming on the chakrams as he hit the Heartless.

Suddenly, Roxas felt something in his hand and he just went to action, moving his arm with grace as he wielded some sword. When they finished, Roxas was huffing and puffing.

Axel was laughing from behind him. "Lucky bastard. I'd love to wield the Keyblade."

Keyblade?

Roxas sat up with a gasp and he grabbed at his chest quickly. His back was achy and his limbs hurt also. What was that dream? It felt so real… Axel… Axel was in it…. His chest felt tight again.

The door opened and he noticed familiar flaming red hair and he slunk back into a near by wall, hodling his legs closely. He didn't even know where he was.

"Roxas? Hey…" He whispered and saw the younger boy in the corner. Axel let out a sigh and he kneeled in front of him. "Hey come on." He smirked a sly smirk. "I just want to hug you. Is that a problem? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Roxas was shaking. "Why… Where am I?" "Reno drove us here. I got in a big fight with your brother and I brought you here. Now let's go out to the living room and you can meet everyone again. Zexion wants to take a look at you."

It was slowly coming back to him and he stood slowly, his legs a little weak. "Why did you bring me? Shouldn't I be home.. Cloud will come looki-.."

Axel pressed his lips hungrily against Roxas'. He held his waist and he brought him closer. After a few minutes of kissing him he pulled away then he smiled, "Hey, you're safe with me. I have plenty of people to keep you safe. Now come on kiddo." He laughed then he coaxed him out to the living room. Roxas was wearing Axel's sweats, which hung off his hips lazily.

* * *

><p>"Now, going from left to right, there is Demyx Donohue in the chair. You've met of course. Next, my brother, Reno Flynn with Sephiroth Newbern. Then there's SaΪx Thorton and finally Zexion Corazza." Axel smirked at them all, holding Roxas tightly against his body, holding his torso in his embrace.<p>

"Guys, I think you all know Roxas Strife." Axel said to them and they nodded. Reno let out an amused chuckle. "Wow, I guess I really didn't get a good look at him last night. He's a cutie… OW!" He glared at his boyfriend. Sephiroth just smirked then looked at the TV.

Zexion stood and he extended his hand, "Nice to see you, Roxas. I didn't really get to introduce myself last night. Would you mind coming to talk to me quickly?" Roxas nodded slowly and he looked up at Axel, asking silently to be let go. Axel let go, but not without holding him quickly and then letting him go.

It wasn't for another hour until Roxas and Axel were left to sit down.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but Roxas, there's something you deserve to know about your past. I promised Cloud… But you deserve to be told by me." Axel said, and everyone turned, their faces pale.<p>

"My parents?"


	7. Dusk

**A/N: ****Been a few days since I updated but to be honest, after writing this, I was ready to cry. I hope this brings you a little sadness. Just because. Please enjoy and review. Also! I'm up to reading new fanfics. I'm waiting for new updates but I have to read new ones. If you have a cool fanfic, tell me. I'd be happy to read it. Thanks :) **

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Axel just looked at the younger boy, chuckling a bit. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Why would he tell Roxas this? At a time like <em>this<em>?

Roxas' eyes followed everyone else's gazes to Axel. He was confused. Why was everyone being so secretive? Last time he knew, his parents had died and that was that.

"You see, Roxas, this is a difficult subject… Maybe we should go to my room." Axel whispered and stood up, extending his hand a bit, more in a gentle manor than anything. Roxas nodded and took it, slowly raising off the chair and following him.

* * *

><p>After they were comfortable, Axel had made a point to grab a scrapbook from his big closet. He went and opened it to the front page, revealing a picture of a few people.<p>

"That's…."

"Me, Demyx, Saix, Cloud, Zack, Reno, Sora, Ventus, and you." Axel said slowly, pointing everyone out. Roxas stared at the picture of him. That had been four years ago…

"I knew you?" Axel laughed at that, knowing that this may be a bit harder for him. "Yeah. We knew each other and we actually were pretty good…. Buddies." He said, not wanting to reveal the real secret.

"I don't remember that." "I know you don't. So, I have to explain why."

Roxas just nodded and looked up into Axel's glowing green eyes.

"Roxas, your parents aren't dead. They abused you and your brothers, and almost sexually abused you. I was friends with Cloud and Zack and we got a few people together and we slowly starting to pack things up then while your parents were gone one night, we made our move. We took you guys away and went to my house. While Zack and Cloud, Demyx, Reno, and Saix were at your house packing everything else, I brought you home. You weren't really happy with leaving but you didn't want to stay. That night, you screamed in your sleep, reliving all the horrible things that had happened to you in the 14 years you were living with them. I held you that night, trying to keep you safe." Axel paused then he flipped to the next page, revealing another small group picture. It was Zack and Cloud in a chair, then Roxas cuddle on the couch, his eyes red looking. Axel was about to put a blanket on him.

"We monitored you for a long time. Then I made the decision to do something. Cloud agreed that when I did that, I'd have the choice to bring light to you, your past. I erased your memories. Don't ask how, I just did. We made another agreement. Roxas… Listen carefully," He grabbed his waist and he made him look up into his eyes.

Roxas' eyes were wide and frightened.

"Cloud promised me, I could have you again. You could be mine again once you were old enough to regain your memory. Cloud doesn't want me to have you again, and I promise, if I can't, I will never stop trying to get you. You mean everything to me and I lost that, I wouldn't be the same. You need to understand this also… We loved each other." Axel's voice grew quieter as he looked at Roxas. The boy seemed to shrink back into his thoughts, his eyes clouding over.

"I did everything I could to ensure your safety. You were going to kill yourself, Roxas. I couldn't allow you to die. Never." Axel almost pleaded with him. Axel was sick of being someone that Roxas just knew. He wanted to be the one that Roxas promised everything to.

* * *

><p>Roxas was having a problem trying to accept all of this on the other hand. His parents… Weren't dead? How? Why…? But it was obvious that they had done this to ensure their safety as Axel had said before. But, they had loved each other?<p>

"Do you want your memories back, Roxas?" The voice that had come from Axel seemed nervous and unsure. But did he want the memories. "I can't guarantee that you will be happy, but I promise, I will never leave your side."

Roxas thought for a while then he finally nodded. Axel leaned in then he held his head in his hands then he pressed his lips to the top of his head, mumbling something.

Then everything was clear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas… Roxas… Wake up, Roxy. Come on babe. We need to get going. Now.!" Who was calling him… AXEL!<em>

_Roxas shot up in bed, whimpering as he hit his head against the bunk bed. "I'm up I'm up.." He mumbled then he hurried into the clothes that Axel had presented him. "What's the matter?" He whispered and hugged Axel a bit, whimpering again. _

"_We have to go. No more questions." Axel flashed a grade-A smile then they headed downstairs. Roxas was greeted by his brothers and then Cloud's friends. "Oh hey guys. Isn't it late to be here?" He questioned unknowingly. "Roxy. We have to get to my house. We already have a bag packed for you…" Roxas nodded then he picked the bag up, wincing as he felt his back burn from the lashings he had gotten the night previous. _

_Axel growled when he noticed the wince and he said, "Go to my car. You too Sora, Ven." The triplets let then Axel growled again. "I'm not letting them touch him again. How could you let them whip him again Cloud?" Zack held up a hand quickly. "We both know that Cloud can't do anything. They favor Roxas and the other two. They will do anything to prove their point." Zack's voice was stern, like the soldier he was. _

"_Axel, I promise, you won't have to worry anymore. Once we get the house, you are able to come over whenever you want to see Roxas. I know he'd like that. Especially after this…" He heard someone honk the horn then he glanced to see Sora waiting impatiently. _

"_Go Axel. We have to confront them and get the things out of the house. Promise me you won't leave them alone.." Axel nodded as Cloud spoke. He rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Cloud, just because I love Roxas, doesn't mean I don't love the others as my own brothers." Cloud smiled at that then Axel went to the car, hurrying off. _

* * *

><p><em>Once they reached his house, Roxas was the last to go to bed. He wanted to stay with Axel in his bed. "Axel… We won't see them again will we?" Axel looked up at him from the doorway. Roxas looked so sad and child-like, he felt horrible. <em>

"_I promise to protect you. You deserve everything." Axel went over and kissed the younger boy gently, holding him in a protective embrace. Soon, Roxas was crying and then fell asleep. Axel went to his kitchen to get a small soda then he heard the ear splitting screams._

_When he reached the bedroom, he hurried and comforted Roxas, Sora and Ventus were trying not to cry themselves as they watched their brother have a night terror. Axel held him, even though the younger boy crashed underneath of him. He held him closely, whispering sweet nothings into his ear._

_It wasn't for another hour that Roxas had fallen asleep and just cried out and cried in his sleep. Axel didn't leave the bedside for hours. _

* * *

><p><em>For the next few days, everyone took shifts watching the slowly depleting boy. Roxas looked as though death had already come to claim him. <em>

_Axel sighed as he sat next to Roxas on the couch, covering him in a blanket. He looked at Cloud. "Remember how I got those weird…. 'super powers'?" He said to Cloud gently. The elder brother nodded. "Why are you asking?" "I can erase Roxas' memories and make him happy again. I promise to leave out everything up until this night and all of us. You and Zack and his brothers will obviously be remembered but not me and the others. I want to make him happy." _

_Cloud was silent for a long time, looking at his laced fingers then he glanced at Zack, having a telepathic like conversation. "I don't want him unhappy…. If you want to do that… Then you can. But, then I can promise you something. Once Roxas knows you again, and you see fit that he can find out again, then you can have him back as your boyfriend. Or more if you desire. Make sure to delete his number and everything else." Cloud whispered, pain in his eyes. _

_Axel nodded then stood slowly and he picked up Cloud's brother, bringing him to his own room, since they had moved into Cloud's new house. Axel kissed him gently then he whispered, "Roxy, wake up will ya?" Roxas' eyes fluttered then he looked up Axel gently, his eyes blood shot._

"_I'm gonna have to go away for a while." Axel whispered as he stroked his face. His eyes looked glossy. Then Roxas whimpered loudly. "Stop…. No…. Stay with me. Please? Don't leave me! Don't!" He cried out quickly, holding onto Axel's shirt tightly. "I can't lose you too! Axel please don't leave me… I didn't mean to do anything… Please.. I'll do anything…" Axel was breaking as he heard those words. He held his boyfriend's face in his hands. "I promise, I will be back to give you everything you deserve. When you see me again, remember me. Somehow remember me. I don't want to do this, but you mean more than the world. Roxas…." He whispered, losing his voice slowly. _

"_Axel… Please don't leave me…" Were Roxas' last words as Axel mumbled something on his forehead and he slumped back against the bed. _

_Axel stood quickly and he leaned down to kiss him quickly. He gathered whatever Roxas had that would make him question who Axel was. He was quiet then he gathered his things into an old sweatshirt and he went downstairs, rubbing at his eyes. _

_Cloud looked up at him. "Axel, thank you for always loving him. Roxas told me once that you were his hope, to live on. I hope to see you again." He whispered and then Axel left the house slowly, going to his car._

_His last reminders of Axel were gone and Roxas would forget him completely. Axel didn't want to think of that as he drove him, tears coating his cheeks._

"_I did what I could… To bring the shine back into Roxas' eyes." He whispered and then he was gone._


	8. Awakening

**A/N: Thanks to KakiTenshi for really making this a worth while story. Love the feed back :)**

Roxas had been asleep for a few days, Axel at his side the whole time. He stroked his cheek gently, sighing to himself. He heard his bedroom door open then he looked up and he noticed Sephiroth. He made a small noise at the back of his throat. "Sephiroth…. I'm surprised. You haven't been around recently." The older male just huffed, leaning against the door frame a little.

"How is he doing? Reno told me that he wasn't waking up and Zexion was worried that he was in shock." He shrugged then he looked at the red-head. "You love him don't you?" Sephiroth concluded gently.

Axel made another small noise and he mumbled, "I have always loved him. I'm just afraid he won't be able to give back those feelings once these memories come back. I realized that his brain has to process everything then he'll wake up. When he does, I'll be here to comfort him." Axel smiled to himself and he looked down at the blonde, touching his cheek again.

"You are going to go crazy if you keep thinking that way. Now, come on. Just leave the boy alone for a little bit and eat something with us. Zexion needs to see that you have some sanity left in you."

With that, the elder left the room, going to the call of his boyfriend.

Axel just sat and watched, not knowing what else he could really do except do what he was told.

He let out a small sigh then he leaned then he kissed his cheek a bit and he went to go to the door. He stretched before exiting the room and heading to the large sitting room. He sat on the floor, laying down, yawning. "I'm sorry…. For telling him….. For giving him his memories back…" He whispered to everyone.

Axel heard a chuckle then a voice. "Come on. We all knew that he was going to be told soon. You had just met him again. Now you know that there may be a change that his original feelings may return. Why be hard on yourself when you could be over joyed?" Demyx looked down at his friend on the floor. "Zexion agrees. Right Zexy?"

Zexion sighed and shook his steel colored hair. "Do not call me that ever again." Axel chuckled then he closed his eyes, silently listening to the sounds around him, especially the tv that was on.

* * *

><p>He didn't realize he had dozed off until he felt a hand shaking him a bit. He let out a groan and he rolled to his side. "Let me sleep." Axel mumbled then he heard a faint chuckle. "Demyx said you'd be stubborn."<p>

Axel shot up quickly and he looked at Roxas, his eyes wide. "R-Roxas?" He whispered and he then just pulled him closely, kissing him deeply, not caring what the younger teen said or did.

"H-Hey! I just woke up!" He struggled against his embrace then he looked at the red-head. "Wow. You look like crap."

That was the Roxas he knew. Axel chuckled then he let go of him, putting his arms behind him to support his weight. "It's nice to see you smiling again, Roxas. It's nice to have you back." He whispered then he smiled at him a bit more.

Roxas looked around him. "Is that really, what my past is like, Axel? Was that really what happened to me?" He said gently then he looked down into his own lap, holding his hands gently. "I… I changed a lot… In four years…." Axel nodded a bit then he whispered, "Are you my Roxas again?" He asked and he laid down, pulling Roxas with him.

He didn't wait for a response as he kissed his neck, wanting to hear sweet noises from the boy he had loved for almost five years.

Roxas struggled against him a bit. "Axel… No… Not here." Axel chuckled then he whispered, "Why not? I need to feel you." He said gently then he turned around and he straddled his waist gently, lifting off the loose piece of clothing. He kissed his lips then he trailed his lips gently down the soft skin he had wanted to touch it so badly.

Axel pulled away a few minutes later, marveling at the body underneath him. Roxas had a slight blush on his cheeks and his mouth was open a bit, his tongue running over his lips. His eyes partially shut. "God you are so beautiful." Axel whispered as he leaned down for another kiss only to be interrupted but a chuckle.

Axel jumped and he looked up to see his brother. "The first thing you do to him is attack him? Nice." Roxas hurried and covered his body with the shirt, pulling it over his head swiftly. He glanced at Axel and glared gently. All Axel did was smile and he hugged Roxas, lying on the ground again. "God it's so nice to see that smile again… It's so nice…" Axel whispered and he nuzzled the boy's neck.

The footsteps left the area then he heard an angry voice in the kitchen. He sat up then he cursed gently. He stood then he whispered, "You do remember the last four years right?" Roxas nodded and got up also. "Alright. Just making sure…" He mumbled as he made his way to his kitchen.

* * *

><p>He was greeted with an angry Cloud Strife and an apologetic Zack Fair. Axel leaned against the doorway, shirtless and in his loose pajama pants. "Roxas is fine. I told you he'd be staying with me from now on. When can I go over and pick up his stuff?" Axel was a smart ass and that only set Cloud off even more.<p>

"Damnit you bug. Roxas! Where are you?" He called out and he tried to move from his boyfriend's grip. "Zack. Let me go!" He said, glancing up at him. Zack smiled and he just kissed him, ignoring the increase in struggles.

Roxas came up from behind Axel and wrapped his arms around his torso, kissing his back gently, rubbing his chest. "Cloud and Zack are in love." He whispered faintly and he looked up to be met with the beautiful green eyes he had always loved.

"Roxas likes to be with me. So I don't see when he has to go." Axel smirked as he turned to face the two. Cloud was flushed and Zack was looking happy. "I don't think I'm gonna give him up any time soon, sorry, Cloudy." Axel laughed a bit as Cloud frowned.

"The Chocobo and the Puppy…" Roxas smiled sweetly as he peeked out from behind Axel. Cloud looked at his little brother and he whispered, "You'll visit right?" Roxas nodded quickly.

"I would never leave you all alone. Plus, Sora and Ventus need to realize they are big boys and can branch away from mother Chocobo sometimes." Roxas giggled a bit and he quickly hid as Cloud went to hit his brother's head. "Damn, kid. Smart mouthed. Just like back then…." Cloud left off in thought then Zack pulled him back quickly.

"Alright. Sorry guys. I'll be bringing Spikey here home. Nice seeing you all again. And Axel, take good care of him. I'll drop his stuff off periodically throughout the week." Zack smiled and carried a kicking Cloud out and to the car.

* * *

><p>It was some time later that the two lovers were able to sit and talk and lay together. They were laughing and talking.<p>

They both felt reconnected and in a different sense this time.

Roxas smiled as he felt Axel's lips on his in a small kiss. They had been having a long talk about their past four years. "I missed you so much, Roxas. I just… I grew into such a greedy person.." He whispered as he held Roxas' waist close, kissing down his neck now.

"I don't want to think of the past anymore, Axel… I think… I think I'm ready to just get on with the present and live life the way I should. With you." Roxas said slowly and he looked at him.

Blue eyes met green eyes in a small glance then they shared a long and passionate kiss that seemed to never end. When they finished, lips were swollen and eyes were glossy. They held each other until sleep over took them.

One thing stayed at the back of Axel's mind. Roxas was back. He couldn't have it any better than this.

He just hoped that the past, was going to stay the past.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Axel was up, half dressed for school. He had on his tight red jeans and he was standing there with a coffee in his hand. He stood in the middle of the living room, laughing and talking with his friends. He liked the thought of knowing that Roxas was right in the other room. He felt at peace.<p>

Roxas was in the blue pants and a tan blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled a bit as he saw Axel's back to him. He kept the blanket around his shoulders.

In a swift movement the blanket flew gently behind him as he arms wrapped around is torso gently, smiling and laughing, his eyes closed as he got close.

Axel closed his eyes as he smiled and held the coffee in his left hand. This was picture perfect.

"Good morning." Roxas whispered into his back, smiling a bit.

A perfect moment. Nothing could dare to ruin this.

He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm gonna have a full man sex (lol xemnas) scene next chapter. should be up by friday.**


	9. Lust

**A/N: Sorry for the longest update time in the world… I feel so ridiculous. To whomever it may concern, have fun reading. I hope it came out as good as I planned in my head! **

* * *

><p>Roxas looked around the room as if he had never seen it before. He took it in under a new, watchful eye. He eyed the wall of music records and the wall of books. He noticed an empty wall, he decided was Axel's. He sighed to himself and looked at the empty wall then noticed writing on it. Roxas walked towards it then he blushed.<p>

'_A world unseen is the world you live in. I wait for you, day by day. My love, everlasting. In my final hopes to see you again, I write this here. In hopes you ever see this, know, I never stopped trying. My love is everlasting.' _

It was dated a month before they had met at the store. Roxas felt strong arms wrap around his torso, hot breath breathing slowly at his ear. "I wasn't giving in. I would always wait for you." The deep voice mumbled, nibbling gently at the lobe.

Roxas let out a small, content sigh and leaned back against the pyromaniac. "I missed you so much… I… I'm sorry I couldn't remember you. I wish… I wish I hadn't hurt you so much." Roxas felt his eyes well up with tears then Axel quickly tightened his grip.

"I won't let you go again. I promise that." He smiled down at the blonde and pulled him up a bit into a deep, passionate kiss.

Things were only getting started.

* * *

><p>The next thing Roxas knew, he was laying on the bed, a pair of extremely warm hands were traveling up his body, making his writhe and moan in bliss. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this.<p>

Axel chuckled at the sounds he heard Roxas making, only fueling his need for him, and his body.

Axel leaned down, kissing him deeply, holding his cheek in one hand and holding himself up with the other. He ran his tongue slowly around his mouth, taking in every feeling, every movement and sound Roxas would make. Roxas would have guessed that Axel was trying to memorize the area – which he was pretty much doing.

After a few moments, his mouth moved away, gaining yet another needy sound. Axel went down to nip and kiss at the soft skin around his jaw, guaranteeing marks all around. When Axel finished with that, he leaned back and sat on his heels, taking in the "hot and bothered" looking Roxas. His blonde hair was spewed all around, his mouth open a bit, and his eye lids half closed. With little of the eyes you could see, they were lust filled.

With a swift kiss to the lips, Axel moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, taking it off slowly, happy to see all of the younger boy's body. He smiled happily to himself then he saw him shaking. Axel looked towards him, tilting his head. "You sure you are ready for this Rox?"

Roxas was nervous, of course. He was ready though. He opened his eyes a little then he smiled reassuringly at him. "I want you to be my first and last, Axel. Don't worry. Ok?" He whispered then he shivered as he felt his lips traveling across his chest. He let out soft moans, arching his back.

Axel hummed happily as he sucked lightly on one of Roxas' nipples, gaining an even louder moan. He was sure that Roxas hadn't gotten too far with other guys, he was sure of that. He played around with his nipples for a little longer; making sure Roxas was good and hard.

* * *

><p>He pulled away and then he stripped himself of his own shirt, then he went to Roxas' belt, slowly taking that off, chuckling when he saw Roxas pouting down at him. "Faster…." He whined and Axel hurried to lean up and claim the pouting lips. "You go at my pace or none at all." He whispered and Roxas blushed darkly.<p>

When the belt and also his pants were gone, Axel stood up and took off his jeans as well then he went to the bathroom getting a couple condoms and then some lube. When he came back, he saw that Roxas was still lying there, trying to catch his breath a bit. He chuckled and slowly got onto the bed, pushing his knee up between his legs, rubbing it against Roxas' hard shaft. With that, Axel gained yet a new pleasured noise from Roxas. It made a shiver run down his spine.

Axel slid off the boxers that confined Roxas and the erection was there, out in the open, standing at attention. Roxas blushed and he moaned loudly as Axel ran his tongue up the back of it, sucking gently on the head. "Suck." Axel said and Roxas blushed, noticing a few fingers in his face.

Roxas slowly sucked on each individual finger as Axel groaned, sucking him off as he did so. After a few minutes, Roxas gasped, feeling something rising in his stomach. Axel pulled away, knowing what may happen. He chuckled and pulled his fingers away before replacing them with his mouth.

Roxas gasped again at the mouth against his then he relaxed. "This may hurt, but it'll be ok." Axel reassured then slipped one saliva coated finger into his tight entrance. A noise of pain and pleasure filled his ears as he moved the finger around.

* * *

><p>By the time Axel had the third finger in, he could tell that if he didn't stop, Roxas would release before they even got started. He slid off his boxers, releasing his own erection from its confines. He groaned a bit as he looked at the writhing boy under him.<p>

His cheeks were a permanent dark color as his hands grabbed at the sheets. "Roxas." He looked at the boy, smiling.

Roxas looked up at the red-head and he blushed darkly. "Yes." He replied curtly then he leaned back down and he shivered, waiting.

* * *

><p>Then the strangest feeling hit him. It was as though pain and pleasure was mixed together in a blender and poured over you. His body was on fire. He couldn't tell the differences between the feelings but as a few minutes went by with slow thrusting, the pleasure over powered.<p>

He moaned out loudly as he felt the pace increase. Roxas looked up to Axel, running his hands slowly over his body and grabbing a hold of his hair. He felt s sudden increase a spot in him was hit, sending out louder noises. Axel groaned and he leaned down, kissing him deeply, running his tongue around his mouth as he moved faster, hitting that spot each time.

Roxas ran his hand towards his own leaking dick and he whined when Axel pushed the hand away. "I'll take care of that." He said and smirked then kissed him again as a hand went and moved with the pace of his thrusts.

* * *

><p>The feeling of being so connected with Axel made Roxas want more. He didn't want this overwhelming feeling to leave his senses.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't a while later that Roxas gasped and he practically screamed out as his orgasm came out of no where. He came all over Axel's hand and stomach, his hips thrusting hard against Axel's and his back arching. It didn't take that much more time for Axel to reach the same amount of pleasure as he released into the condom.<p>

They both collapsed against the bed. Axel got up and went to get a wet cloth to clean them with. He smiled gently at his lover and he leaned down, kissing him as he cleaned Roxas slightly sticky stomach. "You were very good Rox." He mumbled and then he held him close under the sheets, not wanting to let him go just yet. Roxas didn't want to be let go either.

"I love you Roxas Strife."

"I love you too Axel Flynn. Until the end."

The sweet whispers were heard until they fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke with a start then he noticed he was alone in bed. He frowned then he heard a knock. He covered himself a little bit more then he looked up at the door.<p>

Axel came in with a tray of food for the both of them. "Good morning, Roxas. Nice to see you up. I made us breakfast." He said happily and set the tray between them, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was now wearing bright red boxers that almost matched his hair and black socks. Roxas had noticed he was in blue boxers now. He blushed and smiled a bit at Axel. "Thanks."

They ate in silence but only until Axel broke it. "Did you like last night?" He questioned softly, looking at Roxas with an eager yet nervous look. "Of course I did." Rox replied gently and kissed his cheek. "Sorry I'm not experienced.." "Not yet." Axel winked and Roxas blushed darkly, hitting at his arm a bit.

They laughed a bit then heard the door open and a grinning Demyx poked his head in. "Aye love birds. Have a good night?"

Roxas' face broke out into an embarrassed blush as Axel hurried after him. "Demyx!" He sat quickly and chased after him into the living room.

Roxas was going to have to be more careful about when they have sex next time.


	10. Dreams

The dreams of another world started young for the both of them. Roxas was five. Axel was nine. Fights and battles plagued their every thought. Even to this day, they dream of those same things. Nightmares now, more than dreams. A hard past life was stamped into their minds. The deaths of friends and loved ones. One thing that was present nevertheless, was an undying love between the blonde and the red-head. Though they themselves do not know who they are, the feeling pulls Roxas and Axel closer, unknowingly.

* * *

><p><em>He yawned, looking around the streets of Twilight Town. It seemed peaceful right now. He smiled to himself then he looked back at Axel who had come around the corner of the clock tower. Roxas' face started to glow. "You remembered!" His voice sounded the happiest it had ever sounded.<em>

"_Of course. It's a date, remember?" Axel smiled and plopped down, dangerously close to Roxas, licking the ice cream happily. Roxas did the same then leaned against the taller male. _

"_It's nice to be here, Axel." He said faintly and closed his eyes as he licked the blue ice cream. "I don't think I'd want it any other way…" He mumbled and sighed contently. Axel's arm snaked around his back and gripped his waist in a more-than-friendly kind of way. _

"_Look at me Roxas." Axel said faintly then he smiled as the blonde lifted his head as if like a child. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the twilight sky. He leaned down and captured their lips slowly, not making any innuendo about going any farther._

_This day seemed to only get better for Roxas._

* * *

><p>Roxas sat up quickly in bed and he gasped, grabbing at his chest. What…. What was this feeling? That dream. It was…. Him and Axel? He glanced over at his red-haired lover then he sighed and shook his head quickly. He felt ridiculous for not knowing who those two people had been. For most of his life, those dreams were so real… They… They had been so apart of his life. He shook his head quickly once his breathing slowed down.<p>

"Roxy?" Axel's voice rang out against the silence in the bedroom. Roxas looked over and then he kissed him gently and nuzzled against his bare chest. Roxas kissed his skin a little bit, draping a hand around his mid-section. "What's the matter babe?" Axel questioned.

"I had a dream last night… It was…. About.." "Us." Roxas looked up quickly, seeing an almost shocked looking face close to his. "You don't mean…. That you had the same dream…" Roxas' voice was quiet. "I've been having the same dreams since I was nine." He mumbled back at Roxas. Axel didn't understand. How did they both have the same dreams?

* * *

><p>Axel yawned as he walked with Roxas to his house. They hadn't slept much since they woke up so early, and they had attempted to figure out their dreams. It seemed as though they started at the same time, and each dream one had, the other had also.<p>

Once they reached the Strife residence, it seemed almost too quiet. Roxas frowned then he pulled out his key and went in slowly. It was quiet. He'd had least have heard Zack snoring from all the way over here, and Cloud should be up by now. He shook his head then he said, "Come on Axel. Let's go to my room." He said simply then he walked upstairs, passing Cloud's on the way. He peeked in and saw no one. Roxas frowned but then he shook his head again.

After collapsing onto his bed, Axel gladly joined in, straddling his waist sweetly. "You are just too hot to ignore. I don't really care." He kissed his neck, grinding down against Roxas gently.

Breathy moans and pleading cries escaped Roxas' plump lips. He shifted a little then he finally pulled him away. "Axel. Come on." He blushed as he heard the front door open. Axel's smirk just grew.

Instantly, a hand was pushed into the blonde's pants, grabbing a hold of the already leaking erection, fisting it a little bit. Small cries became pleading moans, loud enough to fill the house, since the bedroom door had been left wide open.

Quick footsteps made their way up to the second floor, opening the door with a crash. There stood Zack Fair and Cloud Strife, hair dripping wet and gym bags in hand. An angry growl erupted from Cloud and he quickly lunged for the teasingly Axel. When he finally pinned him to the ground, Roxas was whining and groaning from the absence. He didn't realize what happened until he saw blonde and black hair clouding his vision. "Oh my god… AXEL!" He screamed and he hurried to cover himself up. He was half exposed, his pants were unzipped and pulled down to reveal the bulge in his pants.

Cloud held a fist up, ready to punch Axel when he was tackled to the ground by Roxas. "Please don't hurt him, Cloud please…" He pleaded almost silently. The love of his life was struggling to regain his breath. "Damnit Cloud. It was just fun." Roxas nodded quickly.

Zack pried Cloud off the ground and away from Axel and an upset looking Roxas. "Come on Cloud. You can't tell me that you didn't do that stuff. Because I remember doing it." He said and smirked a bit at his blushing boyfriend. "I hate you Zack." He huffed and looked away, getting pulled away without another word.

* * *

><p>Roxas turned and glared. "I hate you. That was unfair. Now, I have a raging hard-on and I can't do anything abo…. OOF!" He was pushed to the ground, hips connecting with his in a desperate attempt to start things up again. "I'm going to do you, no matter what those little pricks say. You are mine. Ok?" Axel's voice was husky and full of lust.<p>

They were dry humping for a while before suddenly the door swung open. Their actions stopped almost immediately and they flew apart.

* * *

><p>"Roxas…. Angeal and Genesis are back." Cloud's voice was strained, a little pain invading it. Roxas' eyes widened and almost just as quickly, tears escaped his eyes.<p> 


	11. Anger

Shiver - Chapter 11

Roxas shoots up out of bed, "How! Z-Zack and you... I know the troubles from the past and everything.. They will try again! I love Zack, he's like a brother t-" Cloud cuts him off sighing loudly. "I know. You have too many emotions right now. Zack left, he is with them right now, you know how they get if they don't have him there. Ever since Seph left to be with Reno..." the older blond mutters the last part as he kicks some clothes away from the door.

"It's not fair Cloud. And you know it!" Roxas says as more tears escape his eyes, he desperately tries to hold them back. They don't hear Axel move off the bed, "Roxy... What is going on?" he asks quietly. Cloud looks up and growls, "Go home. **Our** business is none of your concern Axel Flynn." his voice dripping with venom.

Roxas sees the quick change in his brother and gets up, "I'll leave with him. If Zack comes back, call me ok?" Roxas barely sees the nod as his older brother leaves the room. "Rox-" "Angeal is Zack's dad, he thinks we take advantage of Zack because he was there when our parents.. After you erased all of my memories, Zack was the only one taking care of us. Of course Sora had Riku and Ventus, Terra. But regardless, he gave us so much to keep us on our feet." He explained a little.

Axel nodded, "Axel, I need you to go home ok? I need to work this out with Cloud, alone. I'll call you but not much." The red-head's emerald colored eyes turn murderous. "Why? Why should I leave you?" "This is my family! I need to work this out with my family. Cloud would get mad if you were there anyway. It's just a small break."

Roxas' words come out hurried and Axel takes a step backwards, "Fine, but if you call and need help, I won't fucking come." his words angry. "God, Roxas, all I wanted to do was help you!" he yelled before turning around and stalking off, leaving the room, then the house. "I love you Axe." the small blond whispers to retreating feet.

Around 6pm, Angeal and Genesis stroll into the Strife-Fair residence with a pleading Zack on their heels, begging to please stray away from the fights. "So Cloud, I see you Sora, Ventus, and Roxas are doing good, using up my son's money as always."

Sora freezes on the couch and looks at Angeal, "What a pleasant surprise.." he mumbled. Ventus laughs and gets up off the ground, "Zack! Welcome home! We cooked dinner with Rox!" he said loudly and pushes past the two grown men.

Cloud greets Angeal and Genesis quietly then kissed Zack's cheek gently. Zack wrapped an arm around his waist gently before moving more into the residence. "I think you two should leave. Seriously." Zack's voice was hard. Cloud was very silent next to the raven haired boy.  
>The air around everyone seemed to be tense and if you could, a knife would be too small to cut it. Roxas was the one that felt it the most. He knew that he was one of the biggest reasons why Angeal and Genesis hated them. It was him that had caused Zack to leave them alone to come help the family. He hated himself for it.<p>

Ventus smiled happily then he said, "Alright! Let's eat guys! Riku and Terra are coming over later so if we don't eat now they will want some too." He giggled and pulled on Sora and Roxas, making them hurry into the other room.

Zack looked at Angeal and Genesis. The two hadn't moved from the front door. They looked furious. "I don't think you should have come here. You already know that I chose to be here for Cloud and the boys. I'm someone they look up to. Unlike you two." Cloud shrunk back a little as the two men stared at him in disgust.

Roxas had slipped into the back yard by now. He was just so scared and nervous. They always made him feel like a failure. For failing Zack and Cloud. He leaned his head on his knees and folded arms. Suddenly a small buzz in his pocket made him aware of a message that must have come before.

_Roxas. I'm sorry._

He frowned and looked at his phone. Axel?

_**Why are you saying that?**_

_I made you angry. I stormed away and... I am fucking sorry. That's all. Ok?_

_**Roxas looks down at his phone and sighed. You never have to be sorry. Nothing was ever your fault. It was always my fault. For failing you, Cloud and Zack.**_

_Roxas. Please. Don't say that to me. You know I did what I did to protect you. If you failed me, I wouldn't have come back._

_**You are too kind to not come back. I am staying with Cloud for awhile.. Don't worry about anything. If you want, we can end this. Be easier on both of us, right? ha..**_

_What are you talking about? Roxas! What are you fucking talking about? I... Don't you dare leave the fucking house. If you do, I'll track you down. I'm coming over now._

Roxas got up and sprinted toward the door. He looks at Cloud, "I'll be home later!" and he left. Roxas hides where he thought Axel may never be able to find him. He hoped that this could be easier, that maybe Axel would be happier with someone else. Even though he just got his memories back, he felt as if this would be too much on either of them. Roxas looks down at his phone and saw Axel texting him again.

_I am not surprised. You aren't there. I can take a quick guess where you are. I think I see you anyways._

Suddenly, Roxas felt arms wrap around his midsection and a warm body pull him close. "I told you. Don't leave. Why did you do that Roxas.. I... I waited for you for so long." He whispered and held him gently. "I thought maybe... Maybe you would have been happier if you had someone that would love you properly and not move away all the time. I didn't want to hurt you anymore!" Roxas moves away and forces tears back.

Axel grabbed his wrist then he stared straight into his eyes. "I didn't want anyone other than you. If I waited for you for that long, I would never leave you." His words were genuine and his eyes didn't waver as he said that. He wanted to live with Roxas no matter what. He didn't want to have this relationship end. It would break him down. And no one would want to see that either.

"I just can't bare to see you hurt because of me... I didn't want you there today because you would have seen how I've failed. Angeal hates me. I am nothing but trash in his eyes. Zack can't stand to see us all fight but... It just ends up happening." He takes back his wrist and looked at his shoes.

Roxas feels his heart quicken a little as he starts to say: "Axel, remember, when you said you would do anything for me?" Axel nodded his head slowly, "I asked you to kill me. And you refused. The only way to escape this Hell is to p that." Rox whispered, "I don't know how long I'll be able to live for if I have to keep this burden." His voice quieter.

"How can you love a beast like me? Someone who has never done anything but use other people." Roxas' hands clench and crescent shaped marks appear on his palms; "I don't want to burden anyone anymore Axel! I need you to understand!" he yelled, the tears flowing down his face.

"But for some reason, I feel like you really love that me. The beast. And I don't get how... I'm so repulsive." Axel looked at his young lover then he reached out and touched his cheek gently. He pulled him up and he kissed him deeply before mumbling, "You are my life Roxas. You are not a beast. You have never been a beast and you never will be. I love you so much. I don't care what you think of yourself. I think you are beautiful. You are the light in my world and you make me want to keep on living. Please. Stop talking to yourself about that. I love you so much. I would rather die than have you leave me." Axel's voice was soft as he brushed against his lips and kissed him again.

Axel brought their lips together again but into a more involved kiss. His tongue ran across Roxas' lip, pulling on it gently with his thumb before pushing the appendage into his smaller mouth. Roxas moaned slightly as their tongues rolled together. He gasps as Axel's hand moved lower and was now stroking his member. He blushed then heard a loud noise. "Axe, your phone." He grabbed the boys' phone from his back pocket and opened it. "Hey.. Demyx its Roxas."

He heard the older boy scream, "Hey buddy! Zexy and I miss you!" He yelled happily. Roxas smiles but closed his eyes as Axel had grabbed hold of his hard cock. Roxas moans lowly, "No.. Axe don't do tha-" he moans louder and he leaned against Axel.

"No way! What is he doing! Your innocence needs to be saved Roxy!" He heard Zexion try to calm down Demyx and then heard a threatening deeper voice. "Roxas." He recognized Sephiroth's voice.

"S-sir. Hello." Roxas looked at Axel and mouthed, 'Seph.' And pulled away.

Axel froze at the voice and when he saw the words cross Roxas' lips, his blood went cold. He quickly pulled away then he said, "Hello sir. Nice to see you here. I.." he felt Roxas tug on his arm and he quickly turned back towards him.

Roxas was trembling a bit. Axel could only guess it was because Sephiroth was standing there with Reno attached to his arm and they were glaring at the two. "He's legal ya know." Axel commented softly. He had to be a smart ass. And that wasn't going over well with Sephiroth.

"Roxas. You do know this is a park. In which people are around and well... " Reno quickly interrupted him. "You both shouldn't be feeling eachother up." Seph glared but nodded slowly.

Axel felt embarrassed standing there when Sephiroth and Reno were making him feel like a complete pervert. Reno please don't tell Cloud! Angeal and Genesis are at the house and I had to escape and then Axel came and I was on the phone with Demyx.." he was trying to explain but felt Sephiroth grab his arm and pull him away from Axel.

"Don't touch him." Axel's voice was like poison as he said those words. "Give him back." Roxas knew there was no way he could deal with an angry Axel. "No, Axel, you step away." Reno growls. "What's going on?" Roxas whispered.

"Axel and I are leaving now. You need to take Rox home, Sephiroth." Reno's voice is hard. Clearly angry at his brother, Reno punches Axel to subdue him for a small time.

Roxas held onto his boyfriend and closed his eyes. "Axe come over tomorrow.." he whispered.

When Roxas returned, Cloud was disappointed, Reno had called and explained everything to him and stupidly he said it to Zack while Angeal and Genesis were around. They decided to take Zack back to the hotel so he could think of a new partner instead of Cloud.

Cloud was pacing, angry and upset. "So from what Reno said, Axel and you were touching eachother and making out in the park. Is that what you only think of Roxas? Getting off because you got your memories back?" Cloud yelled angrily, making Sora and Ven jump as well. Tonight was not going to be fun.

Axel woke up and he gasped and he groaned. His stomach hurt. He sat up then he rubbed his head. "Rox?" He whispered out, only to see Reno. He growled and he then winced. "You... why did you..." Reno shook his head angrily. "I don't think you should be questioning me right now. I think that the only thing you should worry about is Sephiroth." Axel froze at that.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
